


The Taco Club

by stone_in_focus



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Flirting, Drabble, First Dates, M/M, POV Duke Crocker, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stone_in_focus/pseuds/stone_in_focus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan likes movies. Duke likes tacos. It's a match made in front of the second floor urinals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taco Club

**Author's Note:**

> Found this while clearing out the virtual cobwebs, which is a follow up to [this amazing little drabble](http://avrilxiv-archive.tumblr.com/post/41332190691) by [avrilxiv](http://archiveofourown.org/users/avrilxiv).
> 
> (Sorry if this comes up as a double-post; for some reason when I originally posted it, it wasn't showing up in my works.)

Monday comes around sooner than later, and Duke figures that study hall is as good a time as any to ask Nathan what he does for fun. If there’s even such a word in the Wuornos dictionary.

Because right now, Nathan’s got one elbow buried in a history textbook, and Duke’s wondering how he hasn’t passed out in a puddle of his own drool. Someone’s gotta tell this kid that people don’t actually, you know,  _study_ in study hall, and Duke, good Samaritan that he is, takes it upon himself as his one honorable deed for the day.

But gratitude’s another word that doesn’t seem to be in the Wuornos dictionary, and Nathan just glares at Duke. So does the teacher for having his sneakers propped up on his desk.

Apparently, channeling Judd Nelson isn’t appreciated, either.

Nathan chews on his pen cap before he decides to say anything. “Chief’s grounded me till I get my grades up.”

“Found out about the party, did he?” Duke leans in low and raises his brow. “I take it that means no more fooling around?”

Nathan doesn’t even have to respond for Duke to get the hint to fuck off. Nathan’s face just…does things, man. Scary things. Things that make a sharpened pencil to the eye look pleasant.

“I don’t fool around, Crocker.”

“Right.” Duke sinks down into his seat. A solid center of gravity’s important if someone ever feels the need to, for example, flip over a desk. Not that Duke or his slew of visits to the principal’s office would know anything about that. “So what do you do, then?” Because the only kinds of _do_ Duke’s got nailed down end in  _not:_  not fooling around, not holding his liquor, and not chucking bottles over railings. Usually in that order.

The bell rings, and Nathan slings his backpack over his shoulder, making a beeline for the exit.

Rude. Rude’s definitely in the Wuornos dictionary.

Later, they run into each other again in the second floor bathroom, the one no one ever uses except for the smokers and the addicts. Duke pretends to keep his eyes trained on the newly-acquired graffiti as he moves into the urinal next to Nathan. If either one of them attempts to make a glance, it’s not acknowledged. In theory.

Duke whistles a little tune. Nathan coughs. They both shake.

“Movies,” Nathan says after he washes his hands.

Duke grabs a paper towel, stopping mid-wipe. “Huh?”

“I like movies.”

“Sure, and…I like tacos?” He pats Nathan on the back. “Glad we could share this moment together. Really feel like we’ve bonded here.” He cocks an eyebrow as he nods to the side. “I would’ve picked somewhere  _other_ than in front of the urinals, but, you know. To each their own.”

“You ever stop being a jackass, Crocker?”

“Only after you stop being a shy…ass.”

“Fine, so…whatever.” Uh, oh. Nathan’s crossing his arms and tapping his foot. Wuornos means business. “I mean, if you happen to show up at the movies at, I don’t know, seven on Saturday, and, you know, you happen to be seeing the same show, it probably wouldn’t be the worst thing if we happen to sit in the same…general vicinity. Maybe.”

“General vicinity?” Duke laughs. At least, he thinks it’s a laugh. Hopes it’s a laugh. “Nathan, are you…” he scratches at his jaw, “…are you asking me—”

“Like I said—whatever, Crocker. Do it or don’t; I don’t really fucking care.”

“Thought your old man grounded you.”

Nathan shrugs. “What more can he do?”

“You’re serious?”

Nathan shrugs again. One-shouldered this time.

“Promise to take me to Taco Bell afterwards?”

“You know that shit’s nasty.”

“All right.” A smile loosens up the corners of Duke’s mouth. One of these days, maybe it’ll loosen Wuornos up, too. “Tacos at your place.”


End file.
